eascofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Americas Song Contest
For the most recent contest, see VI Eurovision Americas Song Contest. For the upcoming contest, see VII Eurovision Americas Song Contest. The Eurovision Americas Song Contest (Spanish: Festival Americano de la Canción de Eurovisión), abbreviated as EASC and often simply called Eurovision Americas, is a song competition held on the platform of Discord and broadcasted on YouTube, with participants representing primarily countries of the American continent and belonging to the Americas Broadcasting Union (ASBU). At least 56 countries and dependencies are eligible to compete as of the current edition; since the second edition Spain, Portugal, Equatorial Guinea, Andorra and The Philippines have been allowed as guest contestants. Based upon the existing Eurovision Song Contest held primarily between the countries of Europe, the Eurovision Americas Song Contest is considered as the biggest on its platform, and between the most important on the fan contests community. It was founded by its current Executive Supervisor, Csavil.#5040. The contest is organized, apart from the Americas Broadcasting Union, by the different delegations of each country, each with a Head of Delegation (HoD). Each Delegation is responsible of the representation of their respective country in the competition, including the choice of the artist and song to compete, the organization of national selections, the organization of a specific contest, among others. Each country will also be able to vote in the competitions for its artists and songs of preference through the Jury Vote and Televoting, either during the Semi-Finals or in the Final. So far, a total of 6 different countries and dependencies have won the competition and therefore hosted the contest. Apart from Costa Rica, who hosted due to being the organizer of the debut edition of the contest, Canada, the U.S. Virgin Islands, Chile, Uruguay, Venezuela and Bermuda have all been winners and have hosted the contest. The highest scoring winner, so far, is Venezuela's Evaluna Montaner who won the fifth edition with the song "Me Liberé ''" which obtained a total of 401 points. History The first ever Eurovision Americas Song Contest started on 24th March 2019. It was held in San José, the capital city of Costa Rica, the first country to ever host the Contest. Thirteen nations took part in the first edition, each submitting one entry to the Contest. In this edition, the singer Grimes, who represented Canada, became the first winner in the history of the Contest with the song '''We Appreciate Power'. Each country awarded 12 points to their favorite, 10 points to their second favourite and then 8 points to 1 point for the rest. Organisers Participation Further information: List of countries in the Eurovision Americas Song Contest. Eligible participants include primarily Active Members (as opposed to Associate Members) of the ASBU. Active members are those who are located in states that fall within the Americas Broadcasting Area, or are member states of the Organization of American States, plus the observer states and their dependencies (Denmark, France, The Netherlands, and the United Kingdom). Forty-one countries and dependencies have participated at least once in the Contest. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their début: Hosting Further information: List of host cities in the Eurovision Americas Song Contest. Since the first Contest, hosted in San José, Costa Rica, it was decided that the winning country would host the contest the next year. Slogans Since the first Contest, slogans have been introduced in the show. The slogan is decided by the host broadcaster and is then used to develop a visual design for the contest. Winners Category:Main